


The Apple of His Eye

by WoodlandGoddess1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: I drew this for ella_rose88 as part of the Merlin Rarepair Swap. I had fun and also experienced much frustration while working on this, but I'm pleased with how most of it turned out.I hope you like it, dear!





	The Apple of His Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella_rose88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/gifts).



> I drew this for ella_rose88 as part of the Merlin Rarepair Swap. I had fun and also experienced much frustration while working on this, but I'm pleased with how most of it turned out.
> 
> I hope you like it, dear!

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot to crop out the edges before sending the image to myself. OOPS. *face-palms*


End file.
